Beautiful Friendship
by BTR14
Summary: Is Jo in love with her best friend? Kendall and Jo have been best friends since she moved to California four years ago, but everyone thinks they should be together. Is Jo beginning to think the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey! First Fanfic, Kinda Nervous, Hope you like it! :) Jo's POV**

We had been best friends for over 4 years, ever since I had moved to California when I was 14. At first i had hated the change, being away from my friends and where I grew up; moving from England to this place was definitely an adjustment. My first day had started off horribly but things soon turned around.

"_Ok we are sweetie, you ready" Mum said turning off the engine. "If I say no will you hate me" I grunted. "Look I know you're worried but just be yourself and everyone will love you, just like me" I rolled my eyes "Yeah… thanks Mum, see you at home". _

_348 … nope … 349 … nope – looking for my locker was not joyful. BOOOM _

_I landed on the floor in a big lump, luckily no one was in the corridor because I had been in the principal's office talking about my 'new school environment' Talk about boring … _

"_Oh my god, sorry didn't see you there, Carlos was being an idiot again" The voice I would grow to love said._

"_Hey its not my fault, you're the one wh-" I cut him off. "Its fine, don't worry" "Here, let me help you up" he said sweetly holding out his hand, I gladly took it. "Thanks" Just what I need, it's my first day and I'm already embarrassed, I thought. _

"_Sorry about that again, I don't normally take down girls on their first day" He smirked. " Glad to hear that, strange if you did" "Yeah, truth is we have a club" I smiled. _

"_I'm Kendall, and this is my friend Carlos" He said pointing to the boy standing behind him, he smiled and tapped his helmet twice. I waved "Hi". "I'm Jo" I said, aimed more to Kendall then Carlos. _

"_Well it's nice to meet you" _

_"You too … how did you know it was my first day?" I asked confused. _

_"I've never seen you before and I never forget a face " He said _

_"More like you're the most popular dude in school Ken" Carlos spoke up laughing. Kendall turned around and gave a face that made Carlos shut up. _

_"Don't mind him" _

_" Well I better be going" I said moving around him. _

_"what are you looking for anyway?" he said putting his hands in his jeans pockets and turning around to face me. _

_"Umm my locker, which is … right here" I said turning to my right and pointing to locker 350 _

_"Well you're the lucky owner of locker 350, neighbour to a very charming blonde" He winked. I gave him a confused look and he walked around me, much like I had minutes ago and opened the locker next to mine. _

Little did I know that was the start of a beautiful friendship. That was 4 years ago. I packed my last book into my bag, and walked downstairs to find my mum in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, want breakfast?" "Umm su-". I was cut off by the front door opening.

"Hey guys" Kendall yelled as he walked through the hall and sat on the stool around the table like he lived here.

"Hello there Kendall, how are you today?" My mum asked smiling

"Great thanks Mrs Taylor" He said grabbing a piece of toast.

"You ready to go?" he asked looking at me while stuffing his face

"Sure, bye Mum" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Mama Taylor" Kendall grinned while putting his arm over my shoulder as we walked out.

"Hey Dad, Bye Dad" I said as I saw him at the bottom of the stairs as we made our way out the door.

"When _will_ they get together?" Mr Taylor asked his wife, she just rolled her eyes and continued making pancakes.

"You know you could knock once and a while" I said as he opened the door for me.

"That's not my style" He wiggled his bushy eyebrows. I tried hard to stop a giggle but it didn't work.

**So that's the first Chapter! How was it? Please Review and let me know what ya think, means alot to me to hear your opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy Guys! :) Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves, it means soo much :) Im so sorry their has been a lack of updates, i have been so busy with college and work but its now summer so i should be uploading more. Again Enjoy this chapter and Review, Thank Youu :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters ... if i did Jo would not have left**

* * *

**Jo's POV**

Everyday Kendall would pick me up and give me a lift to school, sometimes he would drive Logan too as he lived next to me but today he had gotten a lift with James. I was messing around with the radio trying to find a good station.

"Would you just pick something all ready" Kendall said

"I would if there was anything good on" I said in reply

He just smirked and put his eyes back onto the road. I kept turning the channels until I found my favourite artist.

"There." I said in triumph, I knew this would get a reaction from my blonde best friend.

"Really, Taylor Swift" He reached out his hand to change it, I smacked him playfully, "Hey, I like this song"

He grabbed my hand that I had smacked him with and held it in his own. I quickly looked down to our entwined hands and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Fine, we can listen." I grinned at my success. "Only for you" I heard him mutter. I swear my cheeks turned slightly pink. _What was happening? _He removed his hand from mine to put it back on the steering wheel, I turned to look out the window, listening to the song I started to sing along quietly.

_Everything I need is right here by my I know everything about youI don't wanna live without you.I'm only up when you're not 't wanna fly if you're still on the 's like no matter what I you drive me crazy half the time;the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is I'm only me when I'm with you._

I could feel Kendall's eyes on me. "What?"

"Nothin" He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just winked back.

_Just a small town boy and girllivin' in a crazy ' to figure out what is and isn't I don't try to hide my secrets or my deepest it all nobody gets me like you you know everything about say that you can't live without me._

Little did I know this song would become to mean alot more to me then it did that day in his car.

He turned into the schools entrance just as the song was finishing and parked the car, I couldn't help but giggle that he waited until the song had completely ended to turn the radio off. I smirked at him knowing that secretly he liked Taylor Swift but he would never admit it.

"Shut up" He said getting out the car. "I never said anything" I said getting out myself. "Yeah but I know what you were thinking." He said as we walked side by side up the stairs towards Palm Woods High School. "You _always_ do" I stared at him, and he bumped his shoulder with mine and put his arm around my shoulders much like he always did and early this morning at my house.

People were waving at us as we walked into the school, the girls mostly at Kendall but he didn't really seem to care, he just occasionally nodded his head. We made our way over to our table in the courtyard.

Everyone was already there, Lucy and James sitting on the side not facing us, Logan with his arm around Camille on the other side and Carlos sat on top of the table giggling away. These were my best friends.

When I moved here Kendall had introduced me to them at lunch on the first day. Kendall and the guys were the best of friends, growing up with each other from an early age and practically being like brothers. James is the 'pretty boy' of the group, always getting the girls and never leaves home without his lucky comb.

Carlos is the joker of the group, always up for a laugh and causing trouble wherever he goes - kind of a loose cannon but if the guys need him he's there straight away.. Oh and he wears a helmet for no apparent reason.

Logan's the smart one of the pack, very rational and quiet but if you know him that's a different story, the guys bring out the crazy side to him, like he says he needs to get new friends.

Then there's Kendall, I guess you could say he's the leader of the group, strong willed, always makes the plans to get them out of Carlos's trouble, sporty, funny, quirky, handsome, cute …. _Wait what was I saying? _

Oh yeah .. Best friends … Cam was the only girl that hung out with them before I moved here, she says she only did it because she liked Logan at the time but grew to love them all like brothers. Her and Logan are now in a relationship and have been for a year. We clicked instantly and have been best friends for what seems forever. She's crazy though, completely insane, but I love her. Lucy moved here 2 years ago and has been close to us ever since, she's a rocker chick, never get on the wrong side of her.

"Hey Jo!" Cam shouts when she sees us. "Hey Cam, guys" I say waving. Kendall was already sitting next to Logan, saying hi to everyone. James and Lucy moved up so I could sit opposite him.

"What's going on!" Carlos shouted.

"Why do you always have to be so loud" Lucy said shoving Carlos.

"It's a gift" Carlos smiled.

"Oh speaking of gifts, what are you guys going as to my party" James said staring at us.

"James, your party isnt for another couple of weeks" I said turning my head towards him.

"Yes, but i have to make sure your costumes are up to my standard."

"Jeezz, thanks for the confindence in us Buddy" I replyed slapping his back and making him spill his drink.

Carlos and Kendall laughed at James coughing, he gave them both a stern look.

"Well if you must know, Me and Logan are going as Doctor and Nurse" Camille said proudly.

"Please tell me there rented and wont be used again for anything" Lucy said smirking.

All of us laughed except Logan who was blushing feircely and Camille who had a smile all over her face. The bell rang and we said are goodbyes, me, Camille and Carlos headed off to science together.

* * *

**There you go :) I know where i wanna go with this, i just got to get there. If anyone has any ideas or things they wanna see private message me or Review. I would love to hear from you guys. Until next time! :) **


End file.
